spoodermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Klyntar Planet
The Klyntar, originally and better known as the Symbiotes, are a species of inorganic,5 amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrials created at the beginning of the universe by the primordial deity Knull, who manifested the first symbiote from his shadow to slaughter the Celestials and other deities.6 While stranded on a desolate planet, Knull created a massive army of symbiotes and established himself as the nexus of their hive-mind; using them to conquer countless planets and devour entire civilizations. When Knull attacked Earth using a symbiote-dragon, he was defeated by Thor and his connection to the symbiotes was severed. Destabilized, the symbiotes sought out hosts to give their lives context and existence meaning; and the symbiotes who had bonded to benevolent hosts poisoned the hive-mind with traits such as nobility and honor. The symbiotes eventually rebelled against Knull and imprisoned him at the centre of an artificial planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, naming it and themselves after their word for "cage."3 Ashamed of their dark origins, the symbiotes of Klyntar invented and perpetuated a lie that their species was naturally benevolent.3 Endeavouring to spread peace throughout the universe, the Klyntar symbiotes established a hive mind capable of sensing the "voice" of the Cosmos and created an intergalactic peacekeeping society called the Agents of the Cosmos by using the symbiosis they needed to subsist in order to transform "worthy" hosts into the ultimate noble warriors. However, to achieve this "perfect" symbiosis, the host needed to have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. If not, the resulting symbiosis would corrupt both the Klyntar and its host.47 In their desperation to expunge their violent past, the Klyntar hive-mind cut off corrupted symbiotes from the hive-mind, developing a means of "cleansing" them and executing those who failed the trial or relapsed into violence.48 The exiled corrupted symbiotes resumed infecting and overtaking entire planets,910 spreading what the Klyntar claimed was misinformation about their benevolent counterparts.4 As a result, despite the Agents of the Cosmos' efforts the species as a whole re-developed the reputation of being predatory monsters that dominate their host mentally and physically while parasitically feeding off their emotions and bodies. The corrupted symbiotes tended to force their hosts to perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of their adrenaline and other hormones, such as phenethylamine. Eventually, the hosts would be sucked dry of vital fluids,5 collapse from exhaustion due to the constant stress and exertion, or simply die in a failed stunt;9whereupon the symbiote would seek out a new host to repeat the process.10 At some point in time, a colony of feral symbiotes encountered the Silver Surfer and the planet they had conquered was devoured by Galactus, causing them to develop an instinctual fear of the Surfer via their genetic memory.11 At another point in time, feral symbiotes invaded the Microverse, where their very existence proved corrosive and toxic, and attempted to consume the Enigma Force itself, but were repelled.12 While corrupted symbiotes are cut off from their species' hive-mind and purportedly unable to access their full potential,4 it has been noted on several occasions that certain long-lived specimens have become more powerful over time, usually by bonding to multiple successive hosts.1314 and can develop increased resistance to heat and sonics with repeated exposure. In some cases, they can undergo spontaneous mutation and develop new abilities, such as the Carnage and Maniac symbiotes developing the ability to infect others with pieces of their biomass.151617 The Venom and Carnage symbiotes are able to feed off negative emotions, the latter being able to convert negative emotions into biomass.1819 Successive generations of symbiotes will also be more powerful than their predecessors, and feral symbiotes are instinctually indifferent or hostile towards their progenitors and progeny.20 Many corrupt symbiotes, such as Venom, Carnage, Toxin, and Zzxz, possess ravenous predatory appetites for the flesh of other life-forms and will influence or force their hosts to commit cannibalism to satiate this.212223It is for this reason that feral symbiotes consider themselves to be the ultimate predators of the universe,24and are regarded with revulsion and terror by most other species.2526 At least one feral Klyntar, the Carnage symbiote, has demonstrated the ability to convert consumed organic material into additional biomass, using this power to assist in conquering the town of Doverton, Colorado and to regenerate from a small tissue sample after being separated from its host.1819 Feral symbiotes are much more effective at bonding to their host if the host has the same feelings and urges as the symbiote. For example, the Venom symbiote bonded successfully with Eddie Brock because they shared anger and desire for revenge towards Spider-Man. As this shows, symbiotes are able to project their own emotions and personal desires, in addition to reflecting and reacting to the emotions and desires of their host, to the point of assuming complete control over their host's body if they so choose. A symbiote's influence over its host can be resisted and suppressed through a number of means, including willpower and chemical sedatives. Symbiotes in general are weak to intense heat and sonics, although successive generations can develop a resistance to these weaknesses, and an individual symbiote can also mutate to become more resilient over time. Symbiotes can also amalgamate with one another to become more powerful, as seen with the Hybrid symbiote,27 the Venom symbiote assimilating its clone,28 and with the Venom-Carnage hybrids created by Marquis Radu.29 Even if separated from a host, trace remnants of the symbiote's biomass will often remain in the host's body, as seen with the Venom symbiote leaving remnants of itself within the bodies of Peter Parker and Eddie Brock.303132 The Carnage symbiote has taken this process to an extreme by merging with its host's blood, making separating them very difficult.33 These trace remnants can influence the host and reactivate if exposed to additional symbiote biomass.3435 though they can also reject and attempt to expel the additional symbiote biomass.36 The symbiote that would eventually become Venom was the 998th generation of a lineage of symbiotes,20hatched on the planet Klyntar from an egg.37 Bred to be an Agent of the Cosmos, it was bonded to the inhabitant of an icy planet, who proved to be an unworthy host filled with hatred and cruelty. The host used the young symbiote to carry out a genocide against his homeworld, leaving it a barren wasteland and corrupting the symbiote with rage and bloodlust.38 At some point the symbiote joined a group of corrupted Klyntar who used their hosts as chattel, and was labeled as deranged due to its desire to form a single, strong, symbiotic bond with its host and protect them.39 The symbiote was placed in a prison canister and supposedly condemned to death by disintegration.9 Category:More stuff